Bloody Sin
by steferstheawesome
Summary: After the defeat of the Oracion Seis, the dark guilds are starting to gather around a previously unconcerned guild called Bloody Sin. Fairy Tail's strongest team is sent to gather information about them, and Ed leads them there. But are they truly evil? (The summary sucks.) Rated M for gore and sexual implications.


**Sorry for those of you who thought this was an update.. hehe... I was going to work on the second chap but had to go back and do some editing on this one. Just some minor changes in dialogue and such. Sorry, I'm a perfectionist, as any of you who try reading my other ongoing fic,****Opposites Attract, will know.** ^-^; 

**I promise I'm going to update everything! I'll probably work on the second chap of this, but it may take a while...**

**For new readers! This was an idea that I've had stewing in my head for a while, and I finally decided to write it. :) The summary really does suck, but... **

**Rated M because of cussing, some gore (I guess? O.o), and maybe some slightly limey stuff? I haven't decided. **

**Still don't own FMA or Fairy Tail! A girl can dream though...**

* * *

"WHAT THE HECK IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!"

"YOU HEARD ME, FLAME-BRAIN!"

A steely voice suddenly interrupted the two boys' argument. "Natsu! Gray! Are you two arguing again?!"

They jumped together, sweat rolling down their faces as they protested against Erza's accusation. In sync, they exclaimed, "O-of course not! We're the best of friends!"

Erza nodded, satisfied, and strode past Natsu and Gray, throwing open the guild hall door.

Natsu ducked out from Gray's encircling arm, pulling his own limb back quickly. He ignored the stripper and turned to Lucy, grinning widely. "C'mon Luce! After that mission, you definitely have enough for rent, so I won't have to find a new place to sleep!"

Her mouth dropped open in shock, and she pushed past the dragon slayer, giving him a cold look. "Thanks a lot." She walked through the doors, automatically scanning the room and noticing Levy and a blonde kid sitting at a corner table, having an animated discussion. She ran over to her friend, yelling to be heard over the din of the guild. "Hey Levy-chan!"

The bluenette looked up, smiling happily. "Lu-chan! You're back!"

"Uh-huh! We just got back." She returned her grin, and turned to the stranger at the table. "Oh, who's this? I don't think I've met him before." Lucy plopped down at the table, her gaze questioning.

Levy blinked, processing this, and gasped. "Oh, that's right! Ed's been off on a job for a while, so you wouldn't have met him!" Gesturing to Ed, she explained. "This is Ed; he's another one of us Fairies who've been here since we were little. And he likes to read too!"

Lucy giggled at this addition to the explanation and outstretched her hand to him. "Nice to meet you, I'm Lucy!"

Ed smiled, shaking her hand. "Yeah, same here! What ty—"

He broke off his sentence as Natsu ran up, waving wildly. "Ed!"

The blonde rolled his eyes, waving a lazy hello in return. "Hi, Natsu."

Natsu gave a shit-eating grin. "Let's fight! Unless you don't think you can beat me, _shorty_."

Ed's eye twitched, and he leapt out of his seat, screaming, "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT HE'S ONLY KNEE-HEIGHT TO AN ANT?!" He threw a wild punch, grazing the side of Natsu's face.

Natsu laughed, his fists bursting into flame. "You! Let's go!"

Ed transmuted his automail arm into a blade, bringing it up and settling into a fighting stance. "Alright, pinky, but don't come crying to me when you lose!"

They lunged at each other, exchanging a rain of quick blows which neither bothered to dodge.

A dark shadow leaned over them, glaring daggers and picking up the boys by the scruffs of their necks. "Natsu! I just told you not to fight with Gray, and you go pick a fight with Ed!?"

"E-Erza! We're not fighting, right?" He cast a desperate glance at Ed, who shrugged.

"Natsu wanted to know who was stronger. It's fine, Erza."

She looked at them suspiciously, but accepted it. "Alright." Noticing the two giggling girls behind them, she asked, "Oh, you met Lucy?"

Ed nodded distractedly, in the midst of transmuting his arm back to normal. He paid no mind to the shredded remains of his glove, and took his seat again. "Anyway. What type of magic do you use, Lucy?"

Her eyes shot to his metal arm, but she dragged her gaze back to his face. "I'm a celestial spirit mage!"

He tilted his head to the side curiously. "What keys do you have?"

She pulled her key-ring out of her belt, placing it in front of her. "Taurus, Aquarius, Virgo, Cancer, Gemini, Aries, Leo, and Nicola Minor."

"That's…. a lot." Absentmindedly, he tugged down his sleeve, covering up his right hand. "More than half of the golden keys."

Lucy smiled proudly. "Uh-huh! What type of magic do you use?"

Levy interrupted before her friends could answer, bouncing in place with her excitement at being able to tell him something he didn't know. "It's really cool! Ed can use alchemy!"

Lucy gasped in excitement, instantly forgetting about his automail. "Really?! But that's one of the lost magics! I mean, it was basically the foundation of all the other types! That's amazing!"

He grimaced, suddenly reminded of just who he'd learnt it from. "I guess."

Suddenly, they heard a shriek and a crash, and Juvia ran out of a back room, her face flushed.

The group sweat-dropped, each one wondering, _'The hell?'_

She skidded to a halt in front of them, blushing furiously. "E-eek!"

They stared at the water mage, no one brave enough to ask what had happened. Finally, Erza sighed. "What's wrong, Juvia?"

Her face turned even redder, and she melted into a puddle of water.

Ed flinched visibly, but contained his reaction as Juvia returned to normal, tears forming in her eyes.

"Ed is scared of me! What'd I do!? Waaaaah!" Tears dripped down her face, collecting in a puddle that lapped at the others' feet.

He shook his head frantically, hoping to stop the imminent flood. "Of course not! Why would I be scared of you?"

She shot him an accusing glare, and continued her crying. "B-but you flinch every time you see Juvia! Waaaaah! I'm not bad anymore…."

Ed bit his lip, noticing the odd looks the others were giving him. Reluctantly, he answered, "Sorry… it's not that I'm scared of you. You just use the same magic as someone I used to know, and it brings back bad memories."

She sobbed again, and then stopped, her watery eyes now bright with interest and hope. "S-someone is the same as Juvia?"

He shrugged helplessly. "I don't know about _that_, but the magic is very similar."

Lucy jumped into the conversation, her interest piqued. "Huh? Seriously?"

Ed nodded silently, praying without words, '_Please don't ask.'_

The imminent crisis had been averted, and the scarlet-haired Titania relaxed, letting out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding.

A cheerful voice sing-songed across the guild, easily cutting through the sounds of chaos and catching her attention. "Erza~ Master wants to see you! He's in the back room!"

"Alright, I'll be there in a second." She yelled back. Piercing the small group with her trademark glare, she threatened, "None of you had better fight while I'm gone, or else."

Natsu retreated into 'Happy Mode" and saluted. "Aye sir!"

Lucy laughed delightedly, "Happy #2! Don't worry, Erza, me and Levy-chan will make sure they don't!"

Ignoring Lucy's comment, Erza pointed her sword at Natsu and Ed. "I mean it! And tell Gray too, when he comes out of the storage room." With that, she walked off.

Remembering what had happened, Juvia turned melted again, steam coming off of the water,

Lucy rolled her eyes expressively. _Uhm…. Ok then_. _At least she's not flooding the guild now…_

* * *

**~~Meanwhile~~**

Erza walked into the back room, searching for Makarov. "Master? Where are you?"

The little old man jumped down from a box, his ridiculous hat flapping. "Erza! We have a problem."

Her face worried, she asked, "What is it, Master?" _Even he considers it a problem?_

"You are, of course, aware of the recent fall of the Oracion Seis?"

Erza nodded slowly. "Yes. You sent Natsu, Gray, Lucy, and I on that mission, and we brought back Wendy."

Makarov sighed. "I know I sent you." Tapping his staff on the floor nervously, he continued. "With the destruction of one corner of the Balam alliance, the other dark guilds, including Tartaros, are turning to another dark guild to protect them. The guild, Bloody Sin, had previously had no interest in guild politics."

Her eyes lit up, and she queried, "So you want us to take down this 'Bloody Sin'?"

"Absolutely not!" he snapped. "The council has ordered Fairy Tail to get rid of them. However, I used to know the Master of Bloody Sin, and she is ridiculously dangerous. Therefore, I want you to find out a bit more about that guild so I can honestly tell the council that we can't."

She unenthusiastically agreed. "Yes, Master. Do you know where their guild is?"

He winced. "I do not know exactly. However, if you take Ed with you, you should be able to find it. He has previous experience with them. Now, go!"

She turned on her heel, saying nothing, but slamming the door behind her.

Erza stormed up to the happily chatting group—now including Gray and conspicuously missing Juvia—and slammed her hand down on the table. "Gray! Natsu! Lucy! Master has a mission for us."

Natsu jumped up, excited to be busy again. "Yeah! What is it?!"

"He wants us to go to a dark guild and attempt to find out a bit more about them. Ed! Master says you have previous experience with the guild we're after, Bloody Sin? Can you lead us there?"

He looked up slowly, his eyes dark with pain and tension visible in his every nerve. "I can…. it's a fucking stupid idea unless you all want to die though."

* * *

**OMAKE—what happened in the storage room!**

"Damn it, this is taking too long! Why does Mira need us to unpack all this stuff into here?!"

Juvia didn't hear, as she was squealing to herself about 'being able to be with Gray-sama'. She reached out for another box, and knocked the ones under it with her arm, causing the whole pile to fall. She shrieked in horror as they toppled, paralyzed with fear. Just before she was crushed, Gray tackled her, and the two landed on the ground heavily.

"Are you okay?" He propped himself up on one arm, not realizing that he was on top of Juvia.

Her face turned tomato-red, and she forcefully pushed him off, stuttering, "J-Juvia's heart isn't ready for this! I'm sorry Gray-sama!" She got to her feet and dashed out of the room, leaving behind a confused Gray.

"What did I do?"

* * *

**And the first chapter is done. Yes, there's a cliffhanger, fuck me right? This took forever to write because the characters were being little bitches.**

**Warning for all those reading: this is gonna be dark. I mean, there is going to be the general Fairy Tail ridiculousness, but… uhm..yeah. I don't think there will be any pairings… I mean, there might be a bit of suggested NaLu and Gruvia, and I'm really, really tempted to write WrathxWendy in here, but seriously. I don't think there will be Edvy, but, it all depends, because fucked if I know what's going to happen in this. Yeah. Oh, an there'll be some humor just because.**

**Heehee~ R&R and I'll post the next chap soon! There will be chibi-torture.. ;D**


End file.
